


blinded by your love

by galacticlions



Series: klance [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Contacts, Established Relationship, Fluff, Glasses, Keith wears glasses, M/M, but its a secret, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticlions/pseuds/galacticlions
Summary: keith runs out of contacts and the team doesn’t know he wears glasses





	blinded by your love

**Author's Note:**

> jds and lm are  
> wack
> 
>  
> 
> my tumblr is @galacticlionss  
> please talk to me

No, no, no, this was  _not_ happening. Keith wanted to scream and break the walls. What did he do to deserve this? Why is the universe against him? He’s not a bad person is he? Then why? Why did he have to run out of contacts? He’s mad at his past self for not getting more before his unexpected almost life-long trip to a space were he participated and fought in an intergalactic war.

He groaned loudly in frustration and yanked at his long hair. He kicked the wall (but not hard enough to make a hole), and went to his bedside table where he opened the drawer. There, in all it’s stupid glory, were his glasses in a clean case. Clean from fingerprints from absence of use. 

He stared at the all black, glossy case, with a grimace. He felt like a child and was ready to throw a tantrum. He stared at it with blurry eyes. 

He can’t fight in a war with blurry eyes, can he?

Definitely not. 

He opened the case, and there sitting patiently, were his vintage inspired glasses. White with a black rim at the top and with circular lenses. 

He growled at them then stuck the middle finger at it. 

He picked them up, but with two fingers, almost as if they were on fire and delicately put them on. He fixed his long bangs until they didn’t block his view. They fell back into view.

Keith wanted to cry. Sure he was overreacting, but who liked wearing glasses? People who use them as a fashion statement do, that’s who. 

Digging in his drawer, he picked up a black hair tie and tied his hair back, bangs and all until his face was free from hair, other than little strands of hair.

He looked in the mirror. 

He couldn’t recognize himself.

Keith now had to deal with smudges on his glasses. 

He whined.

There was a knock on his door that shook him out of his misery. 

“Yeah?” Keith called out as an answer.

”Hurry up or we’ll do the meeting without you.” Lance’s sweet voice answered through the door. 

Keith started sweating.

”Yup! Be out in a bit!” He replied and then Lance left.

Keith took a deep breath. He could do this. They’re just glasses! Glasses is no where as coming out as Galra! This is fine, he’s okay. 

Keith walked out of his room and into the control room where the paladins were standing in a circle around the hologram where Allura and Shiro were discussing plans.

”Hey, Keith.” Hunk greeted him then looked away. Everyone was silent. They all looked at him and Keith looked back.

”You’re wearing glasses!” Lance shouted out the rest of the team gawked. Their eyes wide and Pidge’s mouth hitting the floor.

”Thanks for stating the obvious Lance.” Keith grumbled and crossed his arms.

”No problem, babe!” Lance smiled brightly at him and wrapped an arm around his hips once Keith stood beside him.

Pidge walked up Keith and squealed. “Oh my god! We’re now glasses twins!” 

Keith gave her an unenthusiastic hooray, and looked down. 

“I didn’t know you wore glasses, Keith.” Shiro said in his mighty dad voice.

Keith bit the inside of his cheek before replying, “Yeah well, I used contacts, but I ran out.” He frowned.

Lance smiled and stroked the side of his hip gently. Lance leaned in and gently brushed Keith’s cute ear with his nose before whispering, “You look cute, cariño don’t worry.” and kissed his cheek.

Keith’s cheeks burned with a passionate fire and he felt his lips quirk up. His glasses fogged up from his burning face that produced the slightest bit of sweat.

Lance could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> i had a spanish test today and let’s hope i passed. if not, i would feel my family’s shame
> 
> but i’m a stupid ass fucking bitch so
> 
> my mom literally put spanish as my first language WHAT


End file.
